User talk:Jet'ika
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki Jet'ika! Thanks for your edit to the Kenshin Suzuki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- PersonaSuperiorDeus (Talk) 09:08, October 9, 2011 What's up Jet? Hey Jet! How's it going? Great to have you here mate. Why not hop on chat? It's Ash here btw. If you wanna ask any questions, Zicoihno , Deus and/or I are good people to go to :D. Here are the rules, and have fun! :D[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 09:11, October 9, 2011 (UTC) There's no real limitation to the caster magic variants. Just make sure it makes sense and isn't OP is all.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 20:41, October 9, 2011 (UTC) It's fine. After all, X-MEN! Is awesome :P. Oh, and Demon Slayer is awesome. Btw, could you tell me what you think of this, so far.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 09:19, October 10, 2011 (UTC) You mind re-reading it? Cause I had to change it due to problems with the actual usage of this magic. Thanks :D[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 09:35, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it's just that Science and Magic are very opposing and can't be used properly, especially considering that not many users can actually do science properly. By the way, I am allowing certain people to reserve it, but you can have one of them. Here is the list; *Earth (Planet)- Tree growth, plant manipulation etc. *Uranus - Manipulation and Creation of Extreme Cold, including Glaciers etc. (Much colder than Neptune) *Venus - Manipulation of light particles to it's most minute state. Including Light beams, sabers and partial transformation to light. and if you need any others, please ask :D[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 10:01, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Of course :D Go Right Ahead.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 10:11, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! GO AANG! :P, mind if I make a Demon Slayer? Preferably the Light Element :D Thanks for the template btw :D[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 06:28, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks mate. You're a great addition to have.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 07:26, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Btw. Do you have any idea what image I should have for a "light demon". Or should it be more angelic?[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 07:46, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Even though I probably won't use an image. It's too much effort searching forever anyway.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 08:07, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Why not? It's in canonical limitations and all. But don't use rasengan is all I shall advise :P. Perhaps make it in conjuction with Living Magic in someway?[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 08:26, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Not bad. Go with it! :P[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 08:38, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Heya Great to have you aboard, pal! :P Though I don't own the Phoenix Slayer magic, sorry. You'll have to ask Yaminogaijin. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 12:51, October 9, 2011 (UTC) That's incredibly interesting, though Zaraikou's character Erik Magnus is already the Thunder God Slayer- if he has no problem with it, go ahead. You could make your character the Bolt Cross Slayer if not (no-one wants to make a Cross Slayer TT~TT). [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 13:17, October 9, 2011 (UTC) The beauty of fanon-made Slayer styles than there can be more than one user of the same style- also, that user's not using the Bolt Cross Slayer anymore, they've decided to scrap it- also, I told another user this, but I would refrain from making too many Slayer styles- if I seem harsh, last week we purged the Slayer Magic page from stuff like "Were-Boar Slayer". But otherwise, go ahead, it's plausible. Maybe one more Slayer style after Demon Slayer and then no-more until another's shown in canon. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 14:34, October 9, 2011 (UTC) I've been looking at your Demon Slayer, Jet- I'd have to say, you've done an excellent job. Also, do you mind checking this out and telling me what you think? Feel free to tell me if you want a particular style (the page is locked- y'know, n00bs be using my magic without my permission lately). Storms is essentually Thunder, if you must know. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 08:59, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, FT does manage to give you plenty of ideas as you read it. And thanks, I quite haven't worked out how I'm going to go about creating the spells as of yet. And those images are fine, Jet- if we've got images of characters from video games, then why not comicbook character images? Besides, there's no rule against it, anyway. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 09:19, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Jet, I think I asked this before, but do you want to create a Purger character? On an unrelated note, while I've prohibited most other users (sans a scarse few) from using my magic, you can use all of them if you want. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 10:01, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Also, do you mind if I create a Demon Slayer, Jet? [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 10:24, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Yes, that would be okay. But I personally wouldn't need to use Ice-Make if I was you. If Ice Magic shows up, then I would add that to your character. Good luck with creating him, I can't wait to see the finished article :P [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 10:25, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, those six are fine. Good luck :P [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 10:33, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Of course you can use Complete Devotion Arc, pal. Per-chan (Come at me, bro~) 14:21, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey Jet Nice to see you on FTF, didn;t think you were a fairy tail fan, but anyways as a fellow wikia user, I welcome you to the site. Anyways as for the Phoenix Slayer, you have to ask User:Yaminogaijin, since he was the one who came up with it. Anways hope you enjoy your time here and also i am thinking of creating a small team, not a guild but a group of freelance mages, if you are interesed or just don't want to join any particular guild then let me know.--Feel the Rage (Talk) 12:53, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey jet could I please make the darkness demon slayerWikedBlue 15:05, October 11, 2011 (UTC) thanks :P WikedBlue 15:15, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey mate, just wanted to let you know, i used one of your template infoboxes, i know i should have asked permission, but i was kinda in a hurry, and was also in a good mood, but anyways hope you are cool with it. Oh it was the black infobox that you used for your character Kenshin Suzuki.--Feel the Rage (Talk) 01:47, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah man its been a while and yes i did find the rules of that wikia to be absured. It seems they don't know the meaning of a true wikia. I mean a lot of their stuff is unusual when compared to One Piece itself, first of all creating characters with bounty over 500 mil, while in the canon there have been no mention of bounties over 400 mil. Yes i also hate their first come first serve rule, that irratated me the most, and also the whole one universe thing, really restricts a users creativity. I tried talking to them but it doesn't seem to be working, and some of the users there are absured, i eam this one guy complained about infoboxes, why did i use a different infobox compared to the ones used by other users there. I mean there are users who are impressive in that environment but for us its really restricted. SOF is the most active OP wikia, but despite the troubles would it be wise to start uo a new wikia, i mean how long are we goNna be working on OP anyways, maybe a month or two, i mean i am in a One Piece mood but after that i'll comeback to FTF again, you see what i am saying. Although I am alright with the new wikia idea but i think you should ask Ash or Persona and see what they think, I enjoy working in an active wikia environment, I mean look at the Full Metal fanon wikia, it doesn't have that many users. So i am interested but i think we should have a disscusion with the people over at SOF wikia and see if you, me, Ash, Persona, and some others can change their minds about the rules, i mean talking with them shouldn't hurt if we are all in this together.--Feel the Rage (Talk) 14:11, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeah that would be best, let talk it over and see what happens. Yeah i was around FTF for a while, once my OP buzz is over i'll be back to full in the FTF wikia. As for BFF, i haven't work over there for ages, I think i've given up on Bleach, since I am no good at making Zanpakuto's or anything of the sorts over there. I was planning in joining over at BBFF, but i decided not to, at least until i can make a perfectly good Bleach Character. I just started over at OP, with all the rules and trying to work within the rules is taking a while for me to create a character and DF, i think i'll be active during the weekend, if you are over at SOF, look me up.--Feel the Rage (Talk) 14:31, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Butting in You're not butting in, thank you!! That helped alot--みどないつ れえいぱあ Midnight Reaper ("Your soul is mine...") 23:08, October 25, 2011 (UTC) i found out that your the one who created demon slayer magic with your permission i would like to use or add a catagory to it 13:11, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Demon Slayer Can i use and or add a demon slayer magic or 2?True-Clown-Prince 14:34, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I was hoping wind and light if that's okTrue-Clown-Prince Hell dmon slayer and wind demon slayerTrue-Clown-Prince 15:41, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Permission to create a demon slayer magic, Sir?Xramos224 20:51 December 1,2011 (UTC) Jet, please note that Xramos224 created a Demon Slayer Magic without your permission after he didn't recieve a reply. He created Blood Demon Slayer Magic, which I quickly deleted. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 10:00, December 7, 2011 (UTC) No problem, pal. How were your finals, anyway? [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 10:15, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Eidolon Demon Slayer Magic I get the feeling that my creation of the Eidolon Demon Slayer Magic was very close to what you had originally intended. If you would, please give it a read over and let me know just how much I got right regarding your conception, since I believe they are one and the same. The premise at least the one you explained to Ash is very similar, so like I said, give it a read and tell me what you think. Oh and Saito Hajime is lookin pretty good man, hope to see him updated in the near future. Later. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 19:23, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Oniwabanshuu Creation Hey there Jet! Your articles are going superb at the moment, just needed to get that out there :P. Anyway, um, I am creating an organisation Oniwabanshuu, like you have on the Bleach Fanon, and due to both laziness and the fitting of the image of the old akatsuki, which you have also used for your Oniwabanshuu, I hope you won't mind if I use it would you? Also, you can gladly create a member if you so wish. Oh, and wanna RP anytime? And good luck with exams.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 08:55, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks mate. You can make a member if you wanna. When I get it up that is :P. And I would like to RP with Saitō with my Ankoku Joukei. Wanna recreate the Uryū vs Ichigo? :P and no problems mate.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 07:58, December 9, 2011 (UTC) So jet, I was wondering if we could start the RP now, and the battle portion of it later eh? Perhaps they can start with a few monsters or something.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 09:31, December 9, 2011 (UTC) No problem. And btw, I'm not making that Light Demon Slayer anymore. Although, since you're having that whole revamp of the article, I MIGHT make one afterwards. If you allow me that is. Although it sure is popular, you sure you don't want to reduce the amount of people using it? And where is the RP situated?[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 09:40, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I see. That is a very interesting concept. It does seem to be quite plausible, and that idea for the RP works perfectly :P. Nice work.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 11:23, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Darkness and Demon Clash! The RP is up, your go whenever you want to.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 11:37, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jet could i make a suggestion or just an idea for the demonslayer? The demonslayers are rasied and trained to slay demons by Archdemons which are natural demons that dont originate from human magic. They have been trained to help stop and combat against the 'Second Coming of Zeref' because the archdemons consider the demons that zeref summons 'abominations' and are not natural. Well contact me if you think its good or not, also check out my character Miruke Santobi. Also can i be the sky demon slayer? i asked this earlier but you haven't answered it. Thanks :) Mrboredyo 11:57, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Ur a busy little Jet, finding images and whatnot O.O (this is Aha)--The Ever Present Darkness (I'm watching...) 13:21, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Egads!!! O.O--The Ever Present Darkness (I'm watching...) 15:45, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :: Whenever you have time, it's your go on the RP :D.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 05:19, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jet, just to tell you, MrBoredyo is continuing to keep Sky Demon Slayer on his article despite your refusal. Just warnin' ya mate.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 05:30, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Ah, got it. By the way, Black Magic, tell me what you think :D.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 05:50, December 11, 2011 (UTC) No problem mate. I know what you're going through, it's happened to me as well :P.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 11:38, December 16, 2011 (UTC) I totally agree with you, I mean, what is UP with those rules? They limit the amount of creativity us users can think of. So, I completely agree with you on that fact. Actually, Kou and I were planning on it to, but, then he didn't do it, lol.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 21:47, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Demon Slayer Magic Hey can i make a Demon Slayer magic [[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯The Sexy Fox☯✖']] 17:09, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Yo Just wanted to drop by and say congrats on your Kenshin being featured article. Persona, Ash, and I all liked the article very much-- good stuff.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:48, January 12, 2012 (UTC) i see well thank you anyways [[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯The Sexy Fox☯✖']] 19:14, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Of cooourse you can :P. Lol, go right ahead.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 07:08, January 23, 2012 (UTC) You can use Reborn's images btw.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 08:36, January 23, 2012 (UTC) OF COURSE! lol, yes, yes I am. Oh, and. User blog:Ash9876/Chapter 268 - Elite B Team, if you haven't read the new chapter, read the chapter first, THEN that.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 22:26, January 27, 2012 (UTC) At the moment I need to head off. Perhaps you could start, and I could help out when i am back? And, I totally agree with you, lols. But, he could just say that THIS is Mystogan's real face :P. [[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 22:33, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Yay! Lol, *I'm still here cause I mistook the time*, so yeah. Now, what are we gonna do first? Templates? Rules? Or should we split it?[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 22:51, January 27, 2012 (UTC) That would work nicely. Although I think that we should have a blog about how we go about using Canon Devil Fruits. I'll go ahead and make that. If you don't mind?[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 22:56, January 27, 2012 (UTC) New RP perhaps? As the title of this section obviously suggests, our old RP....didn't go too well :P So, I was thinking, perhaps we could RP with Kenshin and Richard Buchanan? I mean, they're on a similar level and anything, and they could learn a thing or two from eachother :P. So?[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 09:40, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Of course, I see. No problems![[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 07:28, February 21, 2012 (UTC) hey jet i got a cool idea, why don't we have a story with your Thunder demon guy, vs yusuke kenpachi please message me if you disagree or not please and thanks. - Knightwalker591 =3 --Knightwalker591 14:21, March 22, 2012 (UTC) hey jet-san i wonder if you think my two brothers yusuke and Yamashita kenpachis are cool or not? o.o and great job with your person who looks like sasuke. Hey Jet, by the way considering that your character Scar is affiliated with Fairy Tail but is also part of the Wizard Saints and Makarov is also part of the Wizard Saints and of Fairy Tail, it is kinda conflicting. Though I'm not sure how the case is in canon, would you mind changing Scar's affiliation? I'm sorry if that causes a problem, if so, please contact me. :)[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 00:05, March 25, 2012 (UTC) I agree lol.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 10:30, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Ah, I see what you mean. Well, I guess it's okay if something like that happened. It's just that Raikou thought it was slightly awkward, but I agree. It doesn't necessarily matter where there affiliations are from, as long as they are respectable and powerful.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 04:31, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Also, don't you LOVE Law's new awesomeness? He's gone pretty badass over the timeskip lol.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 04:41, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Fire can i use fire demon slayer magic True-Clown-Prince 03:53, May 3, 2012 (UTC) hey, i had an idea for something similar to the 2nd Gen Dragon Slayers, but with Demon Slayers, I'm not asking permission to actually make one...well not a successful one anyways the idea was someone attempted to create 2nd gen Demon Slayers and it goes wrong, corrupting the mage infused with the lacrima and turning them into something else not sure if it would work or not though or how horribly this idea would then be mistreated by others on the wiki anyways let me know what you think if that idea Leengard Ustan 07:29, May 16, 2012 (UTC) question Knightwalker591 00:05, May 25, 2012 (UTC) I would like to make Asuka Leoheart into a Lava demon slayer is that okay? please mister Jet-sama and also funky picture Ummmm? Knightwalker591 17:57, May 31, 2012 (UTC) So Can i make a Lava or Fire Demon slayer for my guild? Thats fine but when ur done let me know okay and besides My guild is almost done i was hopeing to get a demon slayer in the mix along with a big fire beast. Also i need you to help me if yo uwant to proof read and edit my "Akuji" page for spelling mistakes and to make him seem more creepy Permission Hey Jet, I was hoping if I could have your permission to create two Demon Slayer Magic styles: Blood & Fire (or Flare/Blaze/Inferno). Nicky Blaze 00:05, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Elemental Demon Strongest to Weakest Could you please rank them for me starting with Light and end with Dark?SuperDragonNatsu (talk) 12:54, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Can I use flame demon slayer magic?--True-Clown-Prince (talk) 22:36, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh I see thanks for letting me know. When you fix the page send me a message id love to see it when its done.--True-Clown-Prince (talk) 23:42, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Dojojolly (talk) 19:39, October 17, 2012 (UTC)Hey Jet i was wondering if its cool that i make a demon slayerDojojolly (talk) 19:39, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Infoboxes Hey, I'm SluttPanda and I'm new here, could I use your amazing infobozes please? SluttPanda (talk) 23:16, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Demon Slayer Can I make a demon slayer? If I can, can I use a wind demon slayer? Sh4rkiros (talk) 04:38, December 9, 2012 (UTC) stopped Hey jet did you quit the wiki?--True-Clown-Prince (talk) 15:31, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Demon Jet. I was thinking of creating a new character who is a weakened demon, then I checked the magic pages and realised that my idea is similar to your demon slayer magic. I just wanted to ask permission to create this character in case it infringes on your demon slayer. TyphoonSignal10 (talk) 22:31, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Dude You rarely update here, I notice; and everyone wants to use your Demon Slayer Magic. Mind if I take it over, and let people use it? Of course I'll work on it. Just hafta ask 'n all. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 15:26, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Demon slayer May i use Lightning Demon Slayer Magic on my char Raiden Kurosora? [[User:Rashio|'Rashio']] [[User talk:Rashio|'Talk!']] Lightning Demon Slayer Magic I was hoping to procure usage of the aforementioned magic, Lightning Demon Slayer Magic, if you would be so kind. John Wick (Contact · Works) 21:27, March 2, 2015 (UTC)